A tale of a night fury soul
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: hiccup was given the task of being the seal for keeping a deadly night fury locked away from the world but when he's aqused of being a dragon, hiccup must choice a fate that he should never have choice!
1. prologe

A tale of a night fury soul

Prologue

Hiccup's POV

A woman lay in a bed looking at her 7 year old son who was in tears.

"Mom, no. Yo-you can't leave me here alone! What about our training!" I cried.

"Hiccup you're strong enough to bare the amulet never take it off do you understand." Val said.

"Yes, mom but I still don't what you to leave." I cried.

"The illness isn't going to let me live son, the spirit is much stronger do not let it win." Val said.

"Goodbye mom." I said with tears pouring out of my right eye only.

"Goodbye my son." Val said.

Then she's gone.

Silence remains in the room I'm in. I close my eyes a darkness consumes my sadden mind.

**A/N: so new story review what you think of it I know it's short but it's a prologue what did you expected plus I don't what to give much away. And a spesle shout out to my friend north on fanfic u know who u are! if your wondering why can hiccup only cry with one eye its an ability I will explain n a later chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

A tale of a night fury soul

Chapter 1

-3 years later-

Hiccup's pov

I fill the tub with warm water. Well I waited; I looked into the mirror that I have in the bathroom. My left eye is covered by a patch that has black, silver and dark purple lines on it. I reach my hands up and untie my black ribbon around the back of my head. When I look back up at my face my left eye isn't human but a dragon's eye.

Mom taught me how to use it and control myself. If you ever wondered what it was like to fly I've done it the feeling of wind in your face its great.

I sighed.

I shook my head in attempt to free my mind of the past.

I take my shirt off and see I'm not as strong as my dad but I'm stronger in other ways but still I have some muscles.

After I finish undressing, I jump into the warm bath and try to relax to the best of my abilities. I try to ease my stubborn mind. It's been three years today from when mom died.

A few tears fall from my right eye. I can't cry with my left because of it being that of a creature that only can kill!

I hissed.

Dame it I can't get angry! If I do I risk loseing control.

You see as long as my eye is covered its fine but when it's not I risk loseing control of myself.

I take in a deep breath and stick my head under the water then come back up and shake my head. The amulet still rests on my chest.

It maybe evil but, it's the only thing I have left of my mom.

After a while of sitting in the tub the water begins to get cold so I get out and wrap a towel around my waist while another around my head and slightly over my left eye.

I picked up my patch and walked out of the bathroom and up to my room.

I dried myself off well and put on my usual tunic and green pants, my fur vest and my boots.

I re-tied my eye patch resealing my eye away again. Then I grabbed my satchel and ran off to my mother's grave stone.

Once there I set down beautiful wild red roses and looked back at her marker.

The maker was made by me when I was young; I had been Gobber's apprentice when I hadn't been training with mom.

I begin to train with myself.

My attack patterns are that of a dragon, mom taught me how to control myself with the extra unstable power I have but that's why I wear the patch over my dragon eye; it helps control my energy that runs though me.

I feel some one watching me and smile.

"You know there's really no point in hiding right…Astrid." I said looking up in the tree.

Astrid jumps from the tree.

"How the hell do you know that I'm there?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

I laughed. "You already know why." I said.

"Yeah, yeah your powers allow your senses to be stronger, I know." She hissed.

I keeped laughing.

"Hey! Shut up would you! Listen I-I wanted to know if we could sparer?" She asked.

I stopped my laughter and noticed she was blushing lightly.

I tilted my head and smiled. "Of course let's see who wins! I won't use my dragon magic."

"Good because you already know I can't beat that." She said.

We take our places on the field of grass in the forest by my mother's grave.

I would remove my eye patch in a fight agents the dragon that attack berk, but I won't in this fight since I'm fighting Astrid.

"Ready?" I asked.

Her reply is a nod then our battle begins.

She runs at me with her axe ready and swings at me.

I smiled and grabbed her wrist.

She gasped as I twisted her arm into a shoulder hold.

"Agh Rrrrrr okay I get it I get it your hurting me!" she cried.

I released her.

A soft light glows from her finger tips.

Something I forgot to mention. Astrid is not only a brilliant fighter but is Gothi's apprentice.

She uses something called sky dragon magic I've learn the art quickly because of my mom. The type of magic I posses is called night dragon silencer. A power that's only given to the offspring of dragons or hybrids this category consists of: slayers, hunters and trappers.

"So you want to watch the sunset Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

I looked at her then I nodded.

-Sunset-

Astrid leys her head on my lap and closes her eyes.

I looked out on the horizon and sighed.

"Mom I still wish you were here." I said a few tears escape my eyes.

I just hope my identity of what I am…remains a mystery never to be found.

**A/N so there you have it. Hiccup is ten years old and can never say anything to anyone so you're probably asking how dose Astrid know what he is? Simple she figured it out herself from studying him. Till next time R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 2

A tale of a night fury soul

Chapter 2

*5 years later*

A week ago from the time I was still roaming the village freely to know…I've been exuded of being a dragon…I'm facing death, by my father's hand.

I don't what to bring harm to him and if I use my powerfully I'll be killed.

The door opened and I walk out and see my father with his sword and I'm left with nothing to fight with.

He runs full force at me and I dodged him without doing much I see Astrid looked down at me with a scared expression as she stands by Gothi.

I have to fight or die!

:I can help you hiccup: Said my amulet.

"I was beginning to think you hated me enough not to talk to me." I replied.

"Who are you talking to?!" my father demanded.

I flip and run on my hands and feet then attack.

I grunts and I flip back to my origal place.

"I can't tell you anything dad and it's my own problems to deal with I'm not a dragon!" I said.

:hahaha sure hiccup then explain all of the various attack patterns that you use that make you look like a dragon your weird obsessions show them your eye!:

"No I'll never do that!" I snapped.

My dad hit me heard in the chest and grabbed my black ribbon.

"No! Don't take off-" I stared he yanked it off and I wasn't able to hide it any longer I raised my head and everyone except Astrid and Gothi gasped.

"Great know you've unlashed my inner power be prepared to die!" I laughed I morphed into my dragon body and ran at my dad.

"You are a dragon!" He yelled.

I struck him and loomed over him growling.

"W-What kind of dragon are you." My dad asked.

"A deadly dragon called a night fury!" I said raising my paw to kill him.

"Sky dragon magic! Halo of the light!" Astrid yelled.

I felt myself return to human form and I grab my eye patch and re –tie it but something happened.

I screamed and my amulet glowed and I felt the demon enter my very body and I'm sucked into my amulet.

:No how did you escape!?:

"Hahaha oh hiccup you didn't realize your mistake did you?" The demon said.

: Tell me toothless what I did!:

"You lost control and you attacked a human in your dragon from reamber what Darkcore taught you?

: Mom, oh no shit I was in a fight with my dad and I almost took his life!:

"Hahaha and now that I control your body… your soul is mine to commend!

**A/N sorry this chapter is short but I left it at a cleft hanger and I couldn't resist it. So there you have it hiccup is trapped in the amulet and know toothless the dark dragon soul that hiccup was keeping sealed away from the world is now running lose what's in store next stay tuned.**

**About Val**

**Dragon slayer/trapper name: Darkcore Elizabeth haddock**

**Dragon power: dragon's blood**

**Ability: Same as hiccup**

**P.S I'll be posting different people with dragon abilities.**


	4. Chapter 3

A tale of a night fury soul

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been! How stupid my dad had been!

I was now locked away from the outside world and the night fury was free once again! The very dragon my ancestors trapped within this very amulet and throughout my mothers genarasons this amulet was worn to keep him sealed away.

The same dragon …I become.

"Ah it's nice to feel the world around me again. Not so cramped." The night fury purred.

: I'll get out of here somehow and seal you away again!: I yelled.

"Fat chance hiccup the only way you'll ever escape is one of two ways I earthier release you or if another one of your kind releases you and seals me away." He laughed.

: Another one like me? A seal?: I asked.

"That's only one of Meany has Darkcore's teachings left your mind so simply?" He asked laughing still.

: Shut up demon!" I snapped.

"You're really annoying you know that right?" he said.

: Good I hate to listen at your voices!: I said.

"I'm in your body what are you getting at again you're the same species as I am and I still can't stand you." He hissed.

My dad broke up our little talk.

"I want to know what in the name of Thor's hammer is going on around here!" my dad demanded.

"Oh Stoick, if I told you that I'd have to kill you. though I don't feel the need to kill you right know so I'll make this simple. You let me leave and you live or your my warm up for my real enemy. So what's it going to be Stoick?" He said.

"I'll never let you free!" Stoick said.

: No! Please don't hurt him!: I screamed.

"Oh well I didn't really feel that blood shaed wasn't very neccacery but it's your choice." He said turning into a night fury.

My true form and power he know controls it all and all I can do is watch helplessly.

That is in till I see Astrid.

"Sky dragon magic! Ray of light!" Astrid said.

It knocked him off balance then he looked to her.

"So, you're a sky dragon Humm... interesting I thought you're kind had fallen many moons ago when war raged agents' the breeds." He said.

"I'm only a dependent of the great leader Luna Skywing." Astrid said.

"Just as Hiccup is a dependent of the dragon keeper's his kind held many hybrids! Some of which could even take a breeds power." He said.

: What is this an ancient history lesson!: I hissed.

"I won't let your kind rule this world, you are the last full breed of you're kind and I hate to brake it to you the war was won by the very people of witch you speck of!" Astrid said.

"I'll see to it that the last sky dragon dependent is destroyed!" He yelled.

"Not if I have any say in it!" she said.

A/N: so it's Astrid dependent of the sky dragons vs. Hiccup/ night fury in a battle to determent who is stronger.

About Luna skywing

Skywing history: These beautiful blue, silver and purple dragons used to use the wind and sky as there tools of survival. These dragons rather live in peace but when the great war of the breeds the sky dragons could only do so much and died off but only one escaped wounded and dying.

About Luna: Escaping the battle with deadly wounds with her last words she sent her soul's power core the magic and abilities of their kind in surch of the only one that had her exacted prsonalittly and that person was Astrid Hofferson after 500 long years her soul finally found her and that's how Astrid got her powers.

Ability: wind and sky magic.

Dragon power: wind


	5. Chapter 4

A tale of a night fury soul.

Chapter 4

Hiccup's POV

Astrid vs. the night fury, no, I can't let him hurt her!

I focused all my energy into my hands.

: Soul separate!: I said

The night fury gasped as a ball of enrgey flies out of the amulet.

The ball hovered over Astrid's hand. Her hand grabs it and my symbol appeared on her neck.

"What no way how'd you use that move, your sealed away in the amulet!" He said.

I smiled.

: Because, there's a half breed standing before you allowing me to keep my power activated. Know not only will you be vursing a skywing you'll be vursing a skywing night fury cross!: I said.

"Shit!" He growled.

"Know I'm really fired up," Astrid said charging up a plasma ball. "I not only have Hiccup's power but my wind and sky magic to!"

"Dame you Hiccup I was all set to end this sky dragon then you had to get involved because you like her!" He hissed.

:So I'm going to save her life she may not be a trapper or a sealer but she'll defiantly weaken you enough to let me regain control for a short period of time!: I said.

"No way that's impossible." He said.

Astrid released a powerful plasma ball attack with a strong wind behind it and it hit him full force!

That the gods I can't feel the attacks only he will.

Astrid kept'd at it charging and attacking the night fury.

He caught her and she gasped.

"Say good night Skywing!" He said as a dark enrgey ball formed in his hand.

I choice to swap places with Astrid I could purify the enrgey ball.

The ball hit me instead.

: Hiccup!: Astrid cried.

"What! No how!?" The night fury asked.

I Brock his hold on Astrid and re swapped places with her.

Astrid charged a purified plasma ball and hit him.

A cry of pain escaped my bodies' mouth and the night fury and I swapped places.

Then I fall unconcese.

A/N Astrid is superior to "toothless" and hiccup re has control over his body. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 5

A tale of a night fury soul

Chapter 5

I moaned and opened my eyes to complete darkness.

I sighed…back in the cell again probably waiting for my exsiccation.

"So you finally decide to wake up?" Astrid said.

"Astrid they locked you away to; but why?" I asked.

"Because I fought them trying to keep them away from you, because you had no control over your power once you fell unconise." Astrid explained.

I focused my power and shot one of my shots at the wall closest to me to give us some light.

"That's better we can see know. Aside from that I have to thank you for helping me out, though I didn't mean to get you locked up with me." I said.

"No it's fine besides I hilly drought that Gothi will let me die after all my sky dragon magic is able to heal wounds faster." Astrid said.

"If I'm killed there's no other seal that I know of that could take my place, this amulet has been passed down to each guerason of my family, since the battle of the breeds, this would be the first time something like this I believe would happen." I said.

"D-do you what to talk with them, your andsesters I mean, I have the ability to take you to them." Astrid said.

I nodded.

At times like these it's good to talk to them.

Astrid and I joined our hands together and we both closed our eyes and spoke in a different tough.

"I part thee soul to 'venter into the realm of old, to speck with though that parted." I said.

"Sky maybe, to thee part, fly tough on wings to thee place in the clouds." Astrid said.

We appeared in a place that is white but I see a very furmiller face.

"Mom." I said walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"You're stupid father's gone and broken your seal." My mother said.

I nodded.

"I know there's no way of keeping 'Toothless' sealed away forever." I said.

My mother nodded.

"So what are we to do, Hiccup's going to be executed if we don't think of a way to save him." Astrid stepped in.

"Yes, so we've seen, his excision is in a day from today." My mother said.

My heart skipped a beat and my eye widened. "m-my excision, is tomorrow!"

She nodded.

"Why tomorrow of all day, it's the day y-you died." I said a few tears escaping my eye.

"I wish it wasn't that way at all, I'll do whatever I can to protect you." My mother said.

"Thank you, but If I die I can never rest, 'toothless will take over my body and heal it, then he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." I said.

"Then I'll stop him like before." Astrid said.

"It's not that simple!" I snapped.

She withdrew.

"Look it's not as simple as you think it is, this time there will be no chance I'll be gone, for good." I said more calm.

"I realize that you think that this is the end but I don't believe that it's true." Astrid said.

"It's your kind's nature to be able to read the future is it something you see that I'll be me or not?" I asked.

"Well it's possible for a short length of time this you will be gone but in some cases this will be you." Astrid said.

"If you're sure, then I have to believe you." I said.

She smiled slightly.

Pain shows warily on her beautiful face.

:*gag* oh great gods stop being so syrupy!: Toothless snarled.

"I was wondering if you were died I guess some things are too good to be true." I said.

:hahaha make your jokes know but just you wait your body will merge with my soul and there's no way to stop it.: he said.

I ignored him; doing the best to keep him in, it's harder without a seal.

I cried out in pain as he used his flames agents me burning me.

"Hiccup!?" Astrid asked in counsiern.

I looked to my mom praying she had an awser, a way to help me, a way to stop him.

"I'm so sorry my son, this has never happened and no one would have ever thought the seal would be broken." My mom said.

Another sharp piercing cry escaped my lips.

"Isn't my execution enough for you!" I whimpered.

:Yes, but to pass up making you suffer? I really don't think so.: toothless laughed.

"I'll make you suffer!" I hissed returneing the faver of using a blue palser.

What it dose is make him suffer by making him less vilent.

"How's that feel you stupid reptile." I hissed.

:I'll kill you once I' back to normol!: he said.

"When you go back to normol, you'd fall asleep." I said.

I pulled my legs into my chest.

I'm a little on edge to admit this but, I'm afraid, afraid of toothless, afraid of the future, afraid of my death.

My mind throbs as I think about it.

I then notice that I'm dissapering, I look to Astrid who also is dissapering.

"Its time to go hiccup." Astrid said.

I nodded.

"goodbye mom, I'm happy that I got to see you, before I die."I said.

"Goodbye my son." She said.

My eye fluttered open and saw astrid's eyes open to.

"T-till tomorrow I guess." She said.

I nodded.

"Till tomorrow." I said back.

I leaned in and she closed the gap in between us.

Her head snuggled into my chest.

Once she asleep I soon follow her.

**A/N: I hope your enjoying the story. Till next time.**


End file.
